Angelically Deceptive
by Shoequeeny
Summary: And these people thought Clark Kent had it tough. Crossover. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own either show. One's WB and one's Fox. I think.

A/N: Oh, I know I've got a ton of other fics on the go and if you read this you may detect a disturbing trend in my Creek fics. Maybe one day I'll write a nice and simple P/J for you all. Anyway, another crossover, you work out what show. And I hope, at some point, to continue this and my other fics.

* * *

Prologue

Sometimes when he stared at himself in the mirror he couldn't comprehend what he saw there. He'd trace high cheekbones, full lips and a smooth forehead, his fingertips barely brushing his skin. He felt the feel of muscle under his skin, coiled power waiting for a time he would need it again. He felt the way his chest would rise with each breath, place his fingers over a pulse point, feel the steady, comforting beat that never faltered.

He knew all that. Scientifically, biologically. He could name each body part, with common and with Latin. He knew how to move his body so he looked graceful or he looked gangly.

But he couldn't comprehend what he saw when he looked in the mirror and looked at his eyes. _The eyes are the window to the soul_. He couldn't remember where he'd read that, though he knew a moment's thought would give him the answer. But he couldn't work out what his soul was. Who his soul was.

He'd been given to many names for it to mean anything anymore.

494. Alec. CJ.

Too many names all for one face.

* * *

Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yup, I'm completely messing up the Dark Angel timeline but it's fan fiction so hey.

* * *

Walking silently was a skill that CJ had long since perfected, it wasn't a challenge in the slightest for him to slip back into the habit. He balanced the tray precariously on one hand as he pushed open the door to the room, stopping it just short of the place he knew that it began to creak.

Quickly manoeuvring around the bedroom he kept his eyes on the girl lying in the bed that took up the majority of the room, her blonde hair fanned out on the dark blue pillow, _boy's pillows_, she'd proclaimed with a laugh. He unconsciously followed the path he'd mapped when he'd gone down to the kitchen. Three steps, Jen's shoe. Four more steps, the book he'd been reading when he went to bed and had carelessly dropped on the floor. He absent-mindedly noted that and made a mental note to place it on the bedside table the next night. Placing the tray on the table he was careful to sit on an area of the bed he knew didn't squeak.

"Jen," CJ said softly, reaching out a hand to gently shake her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered, revealing sleepy blue orbs for a second, before she drifted back to sleep, not realising that CJ was there. "Jen," he tried again, shaking her a little harder.

This time her eyes fully opened and she raised small hands to rub at them wearily. She caught his eye and grinned. "Well, hello," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

As she leaned away he grinned back. "Hello to you too," he gestured at the tray behind him, "I brought you breakfast."

She smiled even wider, moving over further to his side of the bed. She casually draped her legs over his lap, as though it were a motion of habit and rested her head on his shoulder. CJ felt his muscles tense momentarily as they always did when someone got too close to him, a thousand less pleasant memories crowding his head and the unwelcome intrusion of some that were too pleasant and had tried to be forgotten.

And then he breathed in the familiar scent of her shampoo and his body relaxed, the sense memory reminding him who he was holding. She smelled of apricots and mangos, the second bottle on the shelf next to the shower and he could smell some of last night's perfume still clinging to her neck. A fragrance he didn't recognise but remembered that she'd borrowed off Joey.

"Hey, so what we up to today?" Jen asked around a mouthful of toast.

CJ snagged a slice of the plate and shrugged. "I don't know. What's everyone else up to?" The toast was dry and he wanted jam on it but the jam was in the kitchen and Jen was draped over him so the outcome of moving wasn't really worth it.

Jen shrugged and moved off CJ. He registered the loss of her weight and shifted so that he was facing the window. He watched the three birds that were sat on the windowsill and rid himself of the unease he'd felt since he'd sat with his back to the outside.

Jen began to brush her hair, CJ counting thirteen strokes before she began to speak. "I think Pace is working, David's at that rally and I don't know about the others." She turned to face him, her pink tank top riding up, revealing a strip of lightly tanned skin that CJ wanted to run his fingers across. She haphazardly tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. "We could go and watch Activist David in action. Maybe get involved. It's a good cause."  
  
CJ laughed. "What's he campaigning for this week? Last week it was for those poor monkeys in Peru and the week before there was that whole thing with the dogs in Chicago."  
  
"Hey! They were being poked with needles full of…" she waved her hands around, getting agitated, "some sort of bad stuff." CJ grinned and came forward to grip her wrests lightly, unconsciously controlling his strength.

"Maybe we should just stay in bed today," he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Well," she moaned as he nipped at her pulse point, "I would've said yes, but I already told David we'd see him there. And Joey's going too."

CJ groaned and leaned back. "Jen!"

She held up her hands in surrender, ducking around him and grabbing her towel. He started towards her as she held up her towel in defence, giggling. "So not my fault!" CJ sighed and caught her around her waist, throwing them both on the bed. She looked adorably up at him. "I'm sorry. It sounded kinda interesting." She poked him in the chest and he rolled over onto his back and Jen stood up again.

"So, what is this thing?" CJ asked, a definite whine to his voice. He stared at the ceiling, unconsciously cataloguing the number of cracks in it and how far the damp patch had spread. 3.7 inches. "I hope it's not boring."

"Shouldn't be," Jen grabbed her dressing gown and headed for the shower. "Campaigning for transgenic rights."

If CJ's body hadn't been built for prime functioning even in times of great stress he'd have sworn that his heart stopped for a second. Jen poked her head back in the room. "That can't really be boring, now. Can it?"

She didn't reply, just left CJ lying on the bed, his body perfectly still as his mind went a mile a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally arrived the rally was already underway, with banners hanging from every available space. CJ scanned the crowd, noting the exits and counting at least three hundred people. He lazily looped an arm around Jen's waist, skirting them away from the crowd of cameras at the door. He instinctively tilted his head, letting his shaggy hair hide his features.

"What did you do that for?" Jen grumbled, "I wanted to be on TV."

"I'll buy a webcam," CJ replied, more sharply than he intended. Jen glanced at him, her eyes scrunched up but CJ's attention for once wasn't on the people surrounding him.

His eyes were darting around the room, taking note of the banners that fluttered everywhere. Barcodes were printed across the length of them and CJ felt the skin on the back of his neck burn. He resisted the urge to reach up and rub his neck. Intellectually he knew nothing was there to see, the laser had robbed him of any mark, but CJ wasn't stupid.

He started to scan the crowd again and caught sight of at least two guys he was sure were government agents. He recognised the stance from many a covert op when he'd had to imitate them.

"Jen," CJ said, his voice low, his metaphorical hackles rising in the cramped room. "I think I might leave." He watched the exit, counting one agent he'd have to sneak by to get out safely.

Jen raised her head and opened her mouth to protest when she was cut of my an excited shout. "CJ! Jen!" David bounded up, Joey and Jack following behind, with wry grins on their faces. "You guys made it!"

"See, you can't leave now," Jen said in an undertone to CJ as she smiled at their friends.

"He's been like this all morning," Jack said, grinning.

Jen grinned back, letting CJ's hand drop to go and hug Jack. "I didn't know you would be here!"

CJ flexed his fingers, thankful that Jen had let him have both hands free. He was suddenly acutely aware of how bad an idea he had had in coming here.

"Oh, you guys have to meet this guy!" David said, happily, motioning them to follow him through the crowd. "He campaigns for transgenic rights all over the country." David explained over his shoulder as he pushed past people

CJ repressed a shudder as he came dangerously near one of the government agents, he quickly scanned the man. Average height, sandy blonde hair, a nose that looked like it had been broken at least once. He caught a glimpse of the bulge in his jacket and CJ calculated it to be .38 revolver from the size. He cringed inwardly, there were too many people around for the man to fire but it also meant that there were too many people around for CJ to fight back. He looked at his friends, Jen's small frame lost in the group.

He couldn't fight with them there.

* * *

"Leave me alone."

"We're a danger to them."

* * *

CJ felt like rolling his eyes, he never could follow his own advice.

"Wow, he sounds like your kind of guy, David," Joey was saying, smiling at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "Boyfriend. Stood right here. Able to hear everything."

Jen laughed and glanced over her shoulder at CJ. 'Hurry up!' She mouthed and CJ realised he had come to a stop in the middle of the people, an overweight blonde woman in a yellow anorak blocking his view of the agent. He pushed past her and caught up to the others.

David caught sight of him, grabbing his arm and moving him to the front of the group. CJ gently moved his arm, making David lose his grip without even realising what CJ had done. "CJ, you'll love this guy. He's all about helping people."  
  
"I thought he was all about helping transgenics?" CJ said, more to rile David up than anything else. He watched, amused, as David's eyes widened and a faint flush hit his cheeks. Technically, CJ didn't count himself as a person but that wasn't the issue here. He wasn't lying when he said he preferred the term 'genetically empowered'.

"Transgenics are people!" David argued with exactly the reaction CJ had foreseen.

"Ah, I see that you're converting even more people, David." A smooth voice seemed to part the crowds until David's new hero was stood in front of them.

"Hey," David said to him, smiling, "these are all my friends; CJ, Jack, Jen and Joey," he motioned to each of them with a hand and then turned back to the man, "and guys this is Colonel Donald Lydecker."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, soldier, it seemed like a good idea to you to take a short cut on the run this morning?"

"It seemed like the most efficient thing to do, Sir."

"Efficiency doesn't cover cheating, 494."

"Sir, I wasn't cheating. I was merely looking for a way to maximise my time."

"I'm sorry, 494, did you just talk back to me?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so. Solitary for two days. The silence might make you realise that you can't talk all the time, soldier."

* * *

CJ felt his heart stop in his chest. A thousand different conversations flitting through his mind, accompanied by a thousand different punishments. He'd never claimed to be a perfect soldier.

He surveyed the man stood in front of him. He looked older, more worn. But that was to be expected after pretending to be dead for two years. The suit that he was wearing wasn't too sharp, but not too shabby either. CJ imagined he knew exactly what effect he was aiming to create. He wanted to appear conservative enough on the cameras to be respected but he also wanted to appeal to the more radical members of the transgenic rights movement.

All in all, it was the perfect look and CJ wasn't the least bit surprised, he'd always remembered Colonel Lydecker as being nothing if not shrewd.

At the moment Lydecker was smiling at them all, his grin wavering as his gaze fell on CJ. The grin returned full force and CJ recognised the intent behind it. Colonel Lydecker was definitely shrewd.

CJ felt as though the eyes of every single government agent in the room were centred on his back, as well as their guns. The Colonel extended a hand and CJ knew, in that one instant, that he was once again under the control of the government he'd been running from for so long.

He extended his own hand, and resisted the urge to crush every bone in his former commander's hand, though his grip was definitely tighter than normal. "CJ, right?" Lydecker asked and CJ knew that every ball was in the enemy court.

"That's right."

"David's mentioned you. You run the teen helpline, right?" He took back his hand and CJ allowed himself a grim, inward smile as Lydecker gently flexed his fingers.  
  
"Yes." Short answers, CJ was being interrogated and he was going to stick to every method he had ever been taught. 

"Are you going to help with the transgenic rights movement? We need as many people as possible."

CJ made a show of looking around the room. "You look like you have a lot of support already."  
  
"CJ!" Jen reprimanded from his side. She smiled winningly at Lydecker. "He's normally much better behaved."

Lydecker looked at her shrewdly, the grin still in place. "You two go out?"  
  
Jen opened her mouth to reply and CJ cut her off. "No," he said firmly. Four sets of eyes swivelled to look at him and he heard Jen gasp, but his eyes were fixed on Lydecker.

"CJ?" Jen asked, softly, sounding upset.

CJ knew the others were going to start talking so he spoke fast and low, just loud enough for only the people close to him to hear. "What are you doing campaigning for transgenic rights, Lydecker? Have a change of heart from when you used to torture little transgenic children and throw them in the basement with the nomalies?"

Lydecker's grin vanished, to be replaced by the hardened mask that CJ recognised. "The government wanted me dead. I agreed to work with them for only one thing."

Eyes narrowed, CJ asked; "What's that?"

"Max. 452." Lydecker sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, "I want to know where she is. I gather you know?"

For the second time in an hour CJ felt his heart stop, this time at the sound of her name. He barked out a laugh which had no humour in it whatsoever. "You want to find Max?"

"Yes."

CJ watched him silently for a moment, taking note of his hands and mentally calculating the speed that Lydecker could reach for his gun and how long the goons in the crowd would take to shoot at him. "She's dead, _Sir._"

Lydecker froze, his expression one of horror. "No," he breathed out.

"Yes," CJ said, his voice hard, "saw her die myself. In my arms, as a matter of fact."

The Colonel seemed to gather himself together. "I need to know all the details of her death," he looked at CJ, "Transgenics aren't safe. They need to be rounded up to a safe place."  
  
"Where they can be shot like cattle?" CJ asked, cuttingly.

"It's the best thing for them!" Lydecker yelled, drawing the attention of others around them. "You, of all people, understand that, 494!"

CJ froze and tilted his head, slowly, like an animal having caught sight of it's prey. When he spoke, his voice was cold and lacked any of the character inflections inherent to CJ. "Never call me that again. I _will_ _never_ be a number again." He turned to leave, the crowd parting for him. Without missing a step he yelled over his shoulder, in a perfectly friendly voice, "Oh, and Lydecker? You tell Blondie over there to shoot me, I will put a fist through his head before he even reaches his gun. You understand me?"


	5. Chapter 5

When the others arrived back at the apartment he shared with David, Pacey in tow, CJ was sat with his back against the kitchen counter, staring at a spot on the living room wall. They all froze at the sight of him and CJ could practically feel their fear and uncertainty radiating off them.

"You campaign for transgenic rights, David," CJ didn't move an inch as he spoke, "surely you have no problem living with one."

David cleared his throat and edged forward, nervously. "I…erm…I don't," he said unconvincingly.

"All well and good in theory, hey, but when one of the monsters is sat in front of you then it's a whole different ball game."

"You're a transgenic," Jen accused, sounding more angry than afraid. She marched to stand in front of him, obscuring his view of the spot on the wall. Instead he was faced with two denim clad legs, one of which was tapping, belying her nervousness.

"Yup."

"Urgh!" Jen yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "We're not really upset you're a transgenic, you know! We're upset you never told us!"  
  
CJ smirked. "Hate to tell you, Jen, but Joey's terrified."

"I am not!" Joey defended herself at the same time she shrunk further behind Pacey.

"Fine," said Jen, crouching to his level, "then I'm upset that you never told me."

He looked up at her, she'd been crying in the hour since he'd seen her last. Her eyes were red and her mascara had ran. Her hair was more tousled as well and slightly damp. CJ registered the sound of the rain beating on the window. He silently berated himself, he'd been so self-involved he hadn't even taken note of the weather conditions.

He smiled at Jen and gently raised a hand to her face, lightly brushing a fingertip millimetres from her cheek. "It's not exactly something that could be dropped into conversation. 'Hey, honey, how was your day, where do you want to go to dinner and, oh yeah, I'm a genetically engineered superhuman.'" He grinned wryly, "Doesn't really work."

"You should have told me," Jen reprimanded.

"If I had you'd have been in even more danger," CJ closed his eyes briefly, "Too many people I loved have died."  
  
"Max?" David asked, softly.

CJ's head jerked to look at him and he saw his best friend, rocking back on forth on his heels, scared to ask him a simple question.

"I don't know if I loved Max," he smiled sadly, "I never got the chance to find out."

"That Lydecker guy was asking us questions when you left," Jack said, adding hastily, "we didn't tell him anything."  
  
"He'll find out where I live soon enough and will pull something."

Joey let out a strangled gasp. "But what can he do?" Pacey asked, putting an arm around Joey's waist.

"Kill me," CJ said in a far too cheerful voice and slapping his knees, "and possibly you."

CJ watched Jen swallow heavily as everyone else glanced madly at the door and window, moving as one further into the room. "What are you going to do?" Jen asked, quietly.

He glanced around the room at everyone and then, with a determined expression, he stood in one fluid movement and moved over to the couch. "CJ? What the hell?" Jack asked as CJ critically looked at the couch.

"Exactly three by three," he murmured before kneeling, putting his hand under the couch, and withdrawing a gun.

There was a collective gasp from his audience.

"I'm going to pay Uncle Donald a visit," CJ said, slipping the gun in the waistband of his jeans and shrugging on a jacket.

"You're going to kill him?" Joey asked in a small voice. CJ smiled at her, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket and turning the collar up, in an instinctual act that would have normally hide his barcode.

"Probably not, though it's always an option."

"You've killed a lot of people," Jen said and CJ knew it wasn't a question. He watched her carefully for a moment as she wrung her hands together.

"I was trained for solo ops," he explained, quietly, "assassinations." He saw Jen's breath hitch and he added, in a louder voice, "You best all get out of here, go to a place you wouldn't normally go to."

They all nodded slowly, their expressions still shocked. "CJ!" Jen suddenly yelled just as his hand closed around the doorknob. He looked back to find a determined expression on her face. "Don't kill him."

He stared at her for one long moment before he twisted the handle and walked out of the room.

He wasn't going to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep.


	6. Chapter 6

A few phone calls later and CJ found himself slipping stealthily down the corridor of one of Boston's premier hotels.

He paused in front of a particularly nice piece of art work and allowed himself a small flash of sadness as he imagined Max working out how much she could fence it for. The door he needed was five feet away and CJ tilted his head in a purely feline manner to listen for any sounds from within.

He flashed a sudden feral grin as the sound of Donald Lydecker on the phone filtered through the door. He moved so her was stood in front of the green oak door, the heavy red carpet under his feet ensuring he didn't make a whisper of noise.

The number twenty-five on the door was ornate, the gold twisting and embossed. CJ traced them with his eyes as he silently picked the lock, ready to stop the instant Lydecker hung up the phone. The door clicked as the lock broke and CJ lightly gripped the handle to stop it swinging in.

Waiting to hear the distinct _click _of the phone being hung up gave CJ time to mull over all the missions that this reminded him of. A sick nausea rose in his stomach at the thought.

__

Think of Max, he told himself and then mentally berated himself for using the old comfort technique. _Jen_, he reminded himself forcefully. _You love Jen_. But the sight of her sweet face that he had got into so much trouble just made him feel worse so the face of Max, dying in his arms, was chosen again. The sight gave him a sort of vindictive energy he was all too willing to use against his former commanding officer.

__

Click. The sound was ridiculously loud to CJ's senses and then he heard the sound of the bathroom door opened and closed and the rush of running water. With a grin that he knew he would have been reprimanded for back in Manticore CJ pushed open the door and slipped into the nearly black room. He had no worries that the colonel would shoot him on sight. CJ was fairly sure that he would have been waiting for this visit.

The hotel room was expensive and CJ took in the shoulder holster, complete with .42, slung over a high backed leather chair. CJ tutted silently, the colonel was getting sloppy in his old age.

Silently lowering himself into the chair with a perfect view of the bathroom door, CJ helped himself to the gun and settled in for a wait.

Hours of training meant the soldier inside of CJ was well prepared for the wait. Alec and CJ, on the other hand, were bored out of their minds. CJ had to keep telling himself not to wander around the room, he'd already done one quick sweep and disposed of two bugs. He didn't need to move again.

So CJ was inordinately pleased when the door to the bathroom opened, issuing a cloud of steam and framing the figure of Lydecker.

He started and then resumed his normal placid expression as he saw CJ, gun pointed straight at him. "I thought you might show up," he shook his head ruefully, "I wasn't expecting it to be so soon though."

CJ shrugged. "I always was better than you thought I was."

Lydecker laughed. "That was you, Alec. Always exceeding my expectations," Lydecker moved over to the dresser and pulled on a shirt over the jeans he was already wearing. "Sorry, is it CJ now?"

"Alec, CJ. I'm not picky."

Turning around, Lydecker leant against the dresser and stared at him. "What do you actually want here, Alec?"

"I want you to leave me and anyone you have connected with me alone."

Lydecker shrugged. "I have no interest in the little blonde thing you call a girlfriend. I'm surprised at you, actually, she really does seem to lack the spark that attracted you to Max."

"You'd be surprised how much spark that little blonde thing has. Will you leave them alone?"

"Yes," Lydecker replied, evenly.

"Why should I believe you?"

"What other choice do you have? You gonna drag them out of their lives because you screwed up? I don't think so." Lydecker walked to a table in the middle of the room, CJ's gun tracking him the whole way. "The fact is, Alec, we want to secure your services."

A short, bitter laugh escaped CJ. "Who do you need killing, now?"

"Max is dead," CJ worked to stop the gun wavering at the sound of her name. "We need someone to try and stop this little problem that we think only she could've stopped."

CJ stood and walked to the table, keeping his gun trained on Lydecker he flicked through the thick file lying on the polished surface. Lydecker stared at him, glad that is was this particular transgenic he had found. A transgenic that always saw the full picture three steps before everyone else.

"The runes," he said tiredly. "So I guess I know who you want me to kill."

"White."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I know the end of this story is a bit of a coward's way out but at least it's finished. And it does leave room for a sequel. I am sorry but the ending does work for me even if it wasn't quite the grand epic that it perhaps had the potential to be. This story was never supposed to be on that scale and maybe got a little out of hand hits muse over head. So, anyway, hope you liked it.

CJ leaned his head against the wall outside his apartment. He let the cool brick calm him as he heard the sound of his friends inside. The quick phone call to Jen telling them he was safe hadn't explained anything and CJ knew he was in for an interrogation the instant he stepped through the door.

He glanced down at the small LCD screen of his cell, praying that one of the Terminal City alum would check the voicemail box and get back to him so he could avoid the conversation with his friends. The screen stayed annoyingly blank and CJ sighed, placing it back in his pocket and tiredly grabbing his key to unlock the door.

"CJ!" Jen's yell came the instant the door swung open. She leapt up from her seat and hurried over to him, checking herself before she hugged him. Her hair was bedraggled as though she had been running her fingers through it and a glance down at her fingernails showed CJ that they were bitten down. She'd never looked more beautiful to him.

He glanced around the room, taking in the position of each of his friends. Their postures straight and tense, their fingers either weaving around each others or uncomfortably fiddling in the laps.

"Did you kill him?" David asked, his voice fearful. Jack placed a protective arm around him, as though he was scared that CJ might attack. CJ nearly snorted in disbelief. He was remembering why he'd never told any of them his secret. Like he'd ever hurt David. And like Jack could really protect him.

"No," CJ said shortly. He helped himself to a glass of his scotch that had been abandoned on the kitchen counter.

"So what's going on?" Jen asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

They all watched CJ's back tense and then he span on them, the glass fracturing in his hand.

"God, what is wrong with you people?" he yelled, slamming the remains of the glass on the counter. He watched them all flinch and reflexively move together. "You go to rallies for transgenic independence but the instant you're faced with it in practice you turn into people who burn crosses in the street." He made a noise of disgust. "And you wonder why no transgenics come out in support of the movement. And you wonder why I didn't tell you. You know there were people in Seattle who actually supported us."

"CJ," David said, rising and coming over to his friend. He hesitantly placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "We support you. It's just a lot to get used to. I mean you had us go hide somewhere because you thought we might be killed to get to you." He shrugged and CJ noted the lack of fear in his posture. "Takes a little getting used to, man."

CJ leaned back on the counter, exhaling. He felt the edge of the counter dig in his back, two inches above his waist, a mere inch above a bullet scar he'd received when he was thirteen. Bullets. He tried to remember how he'd ever imagined that he could hide in this comfortable world forever. "It's been a long day," he said softly, watching the blood on his hand slide across his palm, his fingertips oddly bare where he'd removed any mark of the traceable whorls.

Pacey snorted, "You think?"

"What happened?" asked Joey, leaning away from Pacey's protective presence.

CJ hesitated for a fraction of a second before he decided to tell them the truth. "Did any of you pay any attention to the press, particularly the tabloid press, just before the transgenics went to ground?" David hesitantly rose a hand. CJ shot him a look that clearly showed he thought he was stupid. "We're not in class, man. Do you remember any news articles relating to a cult?"

David wrinkled his brow, clearly thinking hard. A year, three months, two days and, CJ glanced at his watch, twenty-eight minutes since the decision to go to ground was made. A decision made by him. CJ looked around at everyone, his eyes staying longer on Jen, and for the thousandth time wondered if he made the right decision or if he'd merely been blinded by the despair that Max's death had caused him.

His homework still lay on the coffee table and CJ tried to drum up some of the love that he'd felt for this particular identity. He felt the butt of the gun pressing into his lower back and realised something. It felt comfortable there. Perhaps more comfortable than a pen in his hand ever had done. Perhaps more comfortable than having Jen's arm wrapped around him.

"I remember something," David interrupted his train of thought, "something about snakes and stars and runes."

"Exactly," CJ declared, "an ancient group of humans, whose selective breeding had made them an equal to the transgenics, are wanting to destroy the human race. Max's DNA may have been the only cure there was. I have a week to track down the cult again and put an end to all of this."

Jen's mouth was hanging open. "You're kidding, right?"

CJ smiled grimly. "Wish I was. They're responsible for Max's death, so there's a little personal vengeance going to be involved as well."

"But surely they would have done something before now?" Joey asked, always the voice of logic.

"Who? The government? Their special forces taskforces are nowhere near a solution. Why do you think Lydecker was slumming it at transgenic rights movements all across the country?" CJ drummed his fingers lightly on the table, a small smile flitting across his face that Jen didn't miss. "If she was alive Max would have been in the middle of one of them things."

"But why you?" Jen asked, an edge of anger in her voice.

"Who else?"

"Anyone else!" Jen yelled, causing everyone but CJ to shrink back slightly.

"There is no-one else," CJ said evenly. "I'm a soldier, Jen. I've been hiding and I've loved it. But…" he dragged a hand through his hair, missing how short it used to be and absently noting that it needed a brush, "I'm still a soldier. Even in Seattle I got to flex my soldier skills but here? I'm just Average Joe." He spared a glance for David. "We're not human. I don't claim to be. I _don't _want to be. I need to do this. Because this sort of shit is what I do." He smiled a small, wry grin. "I might not be X5-494 anymore but I'm not CJ either. I'm Alec."

"Alec?" Jen asked, her voice small.

"The name I was given by Max. The name I used when I was still me and not pretending to be something I'm not."

Jen seemed to have forgotten about everyone else around them. "Did you ever love me at all?"

Alec's heart broke at that. "I still love you now. I just tend to hurt the people I love. Least you're still alive."

"You're leaving though, aren't you? And not coming back?"

"I have to."

"Yeah, yeah, you explained all that. But what about me? What about all of us?" Jen's spread her arms wide, making her friends shift uncomfortably in their seats.

Only David spoke up. "She's right. This is your life. You can't deny that. You telling me you won't miss it?"

"I miss everyone of my lives," Alec said calmly, looking at each of them in turn. "But I need to move on. I'm sorry."

Alec's phone rang and he glanced at the screen, MOLE flashed up in large letters. He flipped it open. "Hey, pretty boy, what's up?" came the greeting.

"Lizard man," Alec answered, smiling at the voice of his old friend. "How'd you feel about taking out the breeding cult?"

Dead silence on the other end for three and half seconds then a low whistle.

"Any particular reason?"

"Lydecker told me they're going to end the world sometime soon. Thought it could be kinda fun to stop it."

Dead silence on the other end for two and half seconds.

"Huh, sounds like something to do. I'll mobilise the troops and meet you at Terminal City in two days. Give you enough time to pack up the hair products?"

"I think I'll manage." Alec flipped the phone shut on that and with one last, longing, look at Jen he patted the back of his jeans to check his gun was still in place and slipped out of the door forever.

END


End file.
